cpw_storagefandomcom-20200215-history
E00002
Original title: “Eliza.” Date added: 06/29/13 Date stored: 06/29/13 Original author: Arrrrtiesketchies A little Author's Note. Hello everyone! This is my first pasta. Ever. Um, this was based on a recent argument I've had with the big sister of my own, but with a little twist, and names have been changed. But thank you for reading if you do, and I hope you like it! The Pasta Another day of trying. Eliza got tired of trying but absolutely needed it! She was trying to get her sister to join a collectible pet website, called Aywas. 'This is the last day, I'm tired of this.' Eliza thought to herself, and sent her big sister, Rosa the link over Facebook. Here's how the conversation went: Eliza: I need more fucking DNA samples for my mad science pets. Rosa: So? Idgaf. (I don't give a fuck.) Eliza: And money I need more money too and FUCKING FRIENDS ok Rosa: So go get some. Eliza: Bitch how the FUCK do you expect me to get 10 FUCKING REFERRALS ON AYWAS WITH LIKE 5 PEOPLE ON MY FRIENDS LIST Rosa: There. Go add more friends. Eliza: Stfu fuck pickle. Rosa: Well, I tried. Unlike you. Eliza: "TRIED" Rosa: Yep. A few hours later Eliza decided to butt in on one of Rosa's roleplays. Rosa got irritated. Very irritated. Eliza thought of it as a joke, but unfortunately, Rosa didn't. That's when Rosa gave Eliza the silent treatment, and they began to talk through Facebook again. Eliza: Come on don't be like that Rosa: No, go away. Eliza: No need to be rude come on lighten up Rosa: Go away. Eliza: I'll tell you a story. Rosa: My day just started to be better. And you did that. No. Eliza: Well don't forget you ruined my day too. Rosa: No, I didn't. Eliza: Yes you did. Rosa: No. Eliza: Yes, don't be in The Nile. Denial. You ruined my day and you know it. Rosa: Bye. Eliza: No. What. What, no. You can't do that. Woman. WOMAN. DON'T MAKE ME. I'LL SEND YOU CREEPYPASTAS. Rosa: I won't read it. I'll unfriend you. Eliza: Why not, I picked out the best for you Rosa:...Bye. Eliza: *sends her a creepy pasta* ...did you get it. Are you reading it. Why. Are you mad. You know I was mad when you didn't join Aywas. Rosa: It's a fucking game. Eliza: It's a fucking RP. Rosa: I'm not even mad about the RP. Eliza: Okay and Rosa: Just bombing it was a bitch. That was unnecessary. That's why neither has commented since. Eliza: OK sure. Suuuuure. SUUUUUUURE. And I don't like chocolate milk. Rosa: You chased them off. Good fucking job, genius. Eliza: Maybe if you stopped thinking about yourself and everything that YOU do and everything that has to do with YOU people would like you better. Rosa: Same with you. Eliza: I'm saying this in FB because in real life I'm a wimp. And maybe if you weren't so stuck up and pretty much a bitch we wouldn't have over the internet arguments. Rosa: Maybe if you got off the internet for once and realized that you have a family you wouldn't be alone and on aywas all the time with no friends. go out and make some, this wouldn't happen. Eliza: If I could change my appearance I could, but you know what, people these days don't know how to judge by what's inside of the book. Rosa: I don't give a shit. Go make some fucking friends and get a life. Eliza: And I don't hang with the family because when I do, I just get told to do shit and yelled at. I honestly don't like it. Rosa: You get yelled at when you stay up here, you dumb fuck. Eliza: Also, you guys make too much noise for me to handle. Rosa: Wake up. All you do is sit here with nobody and expect to be liked for inside the book. NO. its not that simple. Wake up, dumbass. There's a world outside this bedroom. Eliza: I sit here because I have nothing better to do with my life and nobody would give a shit if I was outside or not, I bet people think I'm a pigment of their imagination and shit, remember that croquet game we played? You forgot me 2 fucking times. 2 FUCKING TIMES.. Rosa: That's insignificant here. You never talk. Grow up. You're pathetic. Eliza: I don't talk because whatever I say is wrong. Today in life, I don't have an opinion and I probably never will. Rosa: See, that's an attitude that gets you disliked. Grow up and get a pair of balls. Eliza: Ew Rosa: Make something of yourself. You're not a baby. Oh wait. You still need to be told to put deo on. Eliza: See, you guys treat me like shit that's why I don't hang around you. Rosa: I treat you like shit because you act like a bitch. A disrespectful, immature bitch. Eliza: Are you saying you don't? Rosa: No. Because I don't backsass my mom. I go places.I make something of myself. Eliza: Do you know how it feels to always stand in someone's shadow and feel unimportant? Rosa: I am liked. YOU'RE NOT IN MY SHADOW. Eliza: No Rosa: YOU CHOOSE TO STAND BEHIND ME. LIKE YOU DID YESTERDAY. "Oh, I like it back here." Eliza: I stand behind everyone because I don't feel superior enough. Rosa: Because you need to get some self esteem. Get it, get off that machine, and get a life. Eliza: If I had self esteem I'd still be a bitch but be more full of myself like you. Rosa: No, you might be able to make something of yourself instead of following in Charlie's (Birth mom that abandoned them) footsteps as you are. Eliza: I'M NOT FOLLOWING IN HER FOOTSTEPS! I'M NOT GOING TO BECOME A DRUGGIE! IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL THEN YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I DON'T DESERVE TO BE ON THIS PLANET! Rosa: You make yourself feel that way. Eliza began to cry at this point, and Rosa put her laptop up, as long as Eliza's and held her close. "Talk to me about it." Rosa said, trying to calm her down. Eliza didn't want to talk at the moment, so tried to get out of Rosa's grip. Eliza was able to sit up, then taking her shirt off, escaping from Rosa, then lying down on the other side of the room, where Rosa tried making her laugh with funny faces, but Eliza was tired of her shit. They then had an argument where Rosa sat back on the chair, and said, "If you end up in the Asylum for being a suicidal cunt, then that's your problem." and that's what made Eliza snap. Rosa then prepared their "cot" on the floor, both of them going to bed. Before going to sleep, Rosa said, "Do as you wish." When Rosa had fallen asleep, Eliza sat up on the cot, with her armless, stuffed country bunny that she called "Angel Bunny", in terms to Fluttershy's bunny from My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic. Eliza stroked Angel Bunny's long ears and whispered, "Angel Bunny knows. Angel Bunny understands." She began to rock back and forth, when she got up, her left eye twitching. "It's time." she whispered, setting Angel Bunny down on the cot, going downstairs all the way to the kitchen, only to grab a meat cleaver. Returning upstairs, suprisingly Rosa was still alseep. Eliza got closer and closer to Rosa, leaning down and saying, "Sssh, it'll all be over soon, no worries." Putting the meat cleaver closer and closer to Rosa's legs, Eliza's sister woke up, with a shocked look on her face, about to scream, Eliza hopped on top of Rosa, covering her mouth with her right hand. Turning around with her flexibility, Eliza chopped off her sisters legs with a smirk. She got her sister's blood all over her, her sister, and Angel Bunny. Nobody could hear her muffled screams. Eliza turned around again, closing her sister's eyes, as she had been dead from blood loss. She pulled a few covers over Rosa's bottom half of the body, and hid the legs in a bag that was hanging in the closet. Eliza packed a few pieces of clothes, grabbed her cardboard mailbox containing an orange sock monkey in it that she got for her 12th birthday. She then grabbed Angel Bunny, still covered in blood stains. Walking downstairs, her cousin and brother were sleeping soundly. "I'll finally be free from this horrid place." she whispered to herself, walking out the front door, wandering around before she remembered something. Eliza walked across the street, somehow being able to open the front door to her neighbor's house. There's something her used-to-be-best-friend forgot to give her on her birthday. For Eliza's birthday, she wanted a Pullip Doll of Angelique from Neo Angelique Abyss. Maria, her no longer bestfriend, however, promised to get one for her, though never did. She hummed, walking upstairs to find Maria's bedroom. 'She fell asleep while watching Bleach, how cute.' Eliza thought, smiling and setting her bag of items down along with that armless bunny. Oh, how that bunny had seen so much. Eliza went to Maria's bed. "I wanted my Angelique." she whispered in Maria's ear, only to wake Maria, who began to scream. She didn't cover her mouth like she did her sister's, and began to slit her throat slowly. Blood dripping out, she dabbed some up with her finger. It was then Maria stopped screaming, that her parents came into the room, to see their daughter dead. However, Eliza disappeared into the night... Jumping out of their window safely, and running at a fast pace, she was able to get away. Going from Columbus, Ohio to Fort Wayne, Indiana just took her breath away. Eliza was able to find a dark alley to hide in. Opening her bag, she took off her old clothes, putting them near the trash cans in the alley. Eliza dressed into new clothes. She decided this is where she was going to live until someone notices she is there. With the stray cats who dig through trash to find food. Eliza put all of her things down, walking outside, with the still blood stained Angel Bunny in her arms. It was like she was invisible here. Eliza felt invisible, so she thought nobody would care if she stabbed someone in the back, right? She followed a tall man, and when she thought the time was right, jumped up and stabbed him. Everyone thought he just fell down, or was sniped or something. Nobody saw Eliza, except for one person, this special person had been a staff member of a nearby asylum. Yeah, as her sister mentioned. An asylum, great for her. Yeah, what a great day. Only two people killed and she was sent away. With Angel Bunny dropped on the sidewalk, being kicked around back into the dark alley where the armless bunny was eaten outside in by maggots, chewed up by cats. Days later, cuddled up by a straight jacket, a guard of Eliza's room had opened the door and tossed in the blood stained bunny, maggots crawling out of it's eyes. The bunny spoke in a demonic voice, "Free." And with that, the bunny took the meat cleaver from behind it, chopping into Eliza's head. No last words or anything. Throwing the meat cleaver to the side, Angel Bunny bent inward to Eliza's left ear and whispered, "I'll finally be free from this horrid place." Category:E Category:New Additions